vision_worlds_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
Mimi The Hedgehog
'''BIO''' '''Name:''' Mimi the Hedgehog ''' ''' '''Full name: '''Mimi Urmon '''Age:''' 14 '''Type:''' Speed '''Fighting Style:''' Far range attacks '''Home:''' Vexian city '''Weapon:''' Mercury Darts '''Elemental power:''' Water and Steel '''Tribe:''' The Water hedgehog Clan '''Occupation:''' Waitress at the Maid Cafe in Vexian City, T.P's personal stalker, works as a health trainer '''Likes:''' her job, her mother, flowers, candy, water parks, The beach, her friends, shoping, exercising '''Dislikes:''' Her father, Dr. Eco, The Metal Hedgehog clan, tribal and clan conflict, Hanna flirting with Thunder Punch, Thunder Punch dating other girls, Venus (because she loves Thunder Punch), '''Family''' '''Mother:''' Liza Urmon '''Father:''' Triorn Urmon '''Apperence''' Mimi wears a blue heart shaped top and blue sleaves attaced that have a pourple stripe on it. She has blue short shorts with blue stockings. She has pink vilet hair with violet eyes. She has cyan colord boots that arelight blue in the front. She also has her trade cyan gloves. She has pourple rings in her ankels too. '''Personality ect...''' '''Nick names:''' Stalker-by [[Thunder Punch]] '''Famous sayings:''' "T.P! Wait For Me!" '''Personality:''' She is head strong and cocky at times but she never gives up hope. '''History''' Mimi was born from a water hedgehog mother and a metal hedgehog father. She was subjected to a lot of teasing as a child due to her hair color and her being a hybrid. Her mother took it upon herself to leave the tribe and create a new home in Vexian city. Mimi's father didn't like the idea of leaving his tribe so he stayed in the metal hedgehog territory. Mimi grew up without her father and now has grown a grudge against tribal Vexians who still believe in the old ways of tradition. She was at the age of 13 when Vexian city was attacked by [[Dr. Eco]] and his robotic army. When fleeing from the disaster her mother and her was separated she stared death in the eyes. Then, all of a sudden she was picked up and was taken on top of a hill. At that time she first met [[Thunder Punch]] with [[Blue Jay the Blue Bird|Blue Jay]] and [[Fire Arm the hedeghog|Fire Arm]] . "Stay here and try not to get that pretty face hurt for me", said Thunder Punch at her. At that moment she vowed she would marry that boy. Then whoosh, he was gone! He and the gang stopped the Dr. and set Vexian city back to itself. When her life was back to normal she would leave home and go off to find Thunder Punch. T.P who thinks this as annoying would leave when he saw her and thus started the chase. '''Skills''' Mimi carries mercury darts that she throws at here enemies. She can create water orbs with metal shards in them and throws them at her enemies. She has two forms. She turns pure mercury in her metal form and can turn parts of her body into metal weapons. In her water form, her hair is blue and she can turn her body in to water. '''Weakness''' She hates getting her hair messed up and can get easily distracted if Thunder Punch is near by. She is quick to anger and has a very cocky personality. Mimi will lose her anger and go on a rampage if Thunder Punch is seeing another girl. Obviously this happens a lot. '''Freinds/Allies''' [[Thunder Punch the mongoose]] [[Fire Arm the hedeghog|Fire Arm the Hedgehog]] Sonic the hedgehog (other Dimension) Tails(other Dimension) Malik lucas the human [http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Jay_the_Blue_Bird Blue Jay the Blue Bird] Amy rose (other Dimension) Cream the rabbit (other Dimension) Blaze the cat (other Dimension) [http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Wing_the_flying_Squirrel Wing the flying Squirrel] [http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Storm_the_Porcupine Darkstorm the porcupine] [[Hanna the Dog|Hanna the dog]] [http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Sara_the_seadrian Sara the Seedrian] Shadow the hedgehog (other Dimension) '''Rivals''' [[Sara the Seedrian|Sara Seedrian]] Rachel the Racoon [[Venus The Tiger/Leopard]] '''Foes/Villans''' [[Dr. Eco|Dr.Eco]] Dr.Eggman (other Dimenshion) Kilam sacul the human [[Freddy The Hedgehog]] [[Inari Kyuubi the Fox]] [[Narcro Darkenson the Echidna]] '''Stories/Events involved in''' '''Relationships''' '''Gallery''' ''' Mimi TH.png|Awesome Mimi the Hedgehog request from SigmaAlphaThree Mimi is ticked off.png|Mimi is Ticked! Watch out! Mimi hedgehog.jpg|Old version of Mimi the Hedgehog ''' '''Fun Facts'''